Noche de Paz
by Adgor Ylonen
Summary: En una noche, Vegeta encuentra muchas más razones para odiar la Navidad...y todo por culpa de Kakarotto  FF participante en el concurso navideño .


"**Noche de paz."**

–Odio la Navidad –había dicho Vegeta, con tal desprecio que a Goku le sonó muy familiar aquella frase, aunque con la memoria que tenía no lograba atinar de dónde exactamente.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Vegeta? –preguntó curioso el guerrero, levantando un poco la cabeza del césped donde permanecía acostado.

–¿Y todavía lo dices? Me choca todos sus abrazos sin sentido que se dan y esos buenos deseos que muchas veces se olvidan al final de la tercera botella de sidra que se beben ¿te parecen pocas razones para odiarla?

Goku parpadeó un par de veces volviendo su mirada al firmamento.

–Es verdad, aunque no todos somos así –Vegeta bufó por el comentario ingenuo de su compatriota.

Sus ojos negros miraron hacia la casa, en donde todos los demás seguían festejando e intercambiándose regalos absurdos e inservibles (como lo había sido la membresía para el gimnasio que él había recibido, como regalarle un par de zapatos a quien es cojo).

–Y luego está esa tontería de que un ser panzón que viene de no sé donde y trae regalos a todo el mundo ¡Ni siquiera nosotros convertidos en súper saiyajin seriamos capaces de hacer eso en tan pocas horas!

Goku sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sin decir nada. Era raro ver a Vegeta tan dispuesto a conversar, así que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: se le había pasado un poco la sidra.

–A si que por eso y muchas cosas más es que odio la Navidad… –el de cabellos en punta esperó a que el otro le respondiera, pero no fue así– ¿Me estás oyendo, Kakaratto?

Volteó a verle, pero se dio cuenta de que el susodicho se había quedado dormido. ¡Fantástico! Ahora no tenía con quien más pasar el rato tan aburrido que estaba viviendo y volver adentro con los demás no era algo que le apetecía. Si tan sólo se hubiera traído una de esas botellas de sidra…

El saya percibió un pequeño ki que se acercaba a la casa y eso le llamó la atención. Ninguno de los fastidiosos amigos de su mujer faltaba y, además, la presencia no le era familiar para nada. Decidió ignorarla, hasta que de reojo pudo divisar una figura que subía al techo de la casa.

Rodó los ojos enfadado. Seguro que se trataba de otro ladrón que aún no entendía la lección ¡Qué fastidio! Vegeta se elevó por los aires hasta quedar justo detrás del susodicho.

–¿Qué diablos quieres aquí? –soltó de pronto con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le helaría el alma.

–¡Waw! –gritó el 'ladrón', perdiendo el equilibrio con ello y cayendo hacia atrás. El saya se limitó a hacerse a un lado cuando eso sucedió, así que el pobre hombre cayó de lleno al césped del jardín.

Vegeta suspiró cansino al verle en el suelo y bajó dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas de la propiedad.

–¡Largo! –espetó con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Pero es que tú te sabes quién soy? –dijo irritado el hombre en el suelo.

Vegeta lo miró con atención, entonces se percató de que el hombre vestía de rojo y con unas largas y abundantes barbas blancas. Sonrió mordaz.

–¡Oh! ¿Es que cómo no me di cuenta antes? –respondió llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente.

–Vaya, ye era tiempo, jovencito…

–¿Crees que soy imbécil o qué? –le interrumpió el saya– ¿Crees que voy a creerme ese cuento de que eres Santa Claus?

–¿Ah? ¿No tuviste niñez o qué jodidos? –le interrogó el ser rechoncho.

Vegeta alzó una ceja ¿Es que se suponía que Santa debía tener ese vocabulario?

–Ah ya, tú eres Vegeta, uno de los extraterrestres que alguna vez vino a conquistar la Tierra y ahora vive aquí –dijo el de rojo, reconociéndolo.

–¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso de mí, insecto? –Vegeta descruzó los brazos y se inclinó un poco ya que Santa seguía en el suelo sin moverse.

–Ya te lo dije, soy Santa y lo sé todo.

…

…

–¡Jajajaja! –se rió Vegeta– ¿Aún sigues con eso? ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te eché de la casa!

–¡Jódete! ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no puedo ni moverme? Creo que me rompí una costilla o algo peor.

–Ese no es mi problema.

–¡Maldito! Pero si fue por tu culpa que caí del tejado y aún tengo que repartir todo eso –le señaló con el dedo índice y Vegeta pudo ver lo que parecía un trineo con un costal rebosante con cajas de regalos.

–¡Ah, mira tú! Si hasta trineo y toda la cosa trae –Vegeta volteó en dirección opuesta al escuchar eso.

–Kakarotto ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías quedado dormido?

–Pero con sus gritos no puede seguir haciéndolo ¡Hey, Santa! ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a repartir todo eso? –Goku sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

–¿Ayudemos, sabandija? –preguntó el príncipe, obviando el plural.

–¿En serio harían eso por mí? ¡Qué gentil eres, Goku! –dijo Santa, ignorando olímpicamente al de cabellos en punta.

–¡Claro, claro! Es lo menos que podemos hacer ya que por culpa de Vegeta estás herido.

–¿Cómo has dicho? –gritó éste.

–Sí, es lo correcto. No olvidaré esto, tendrás un mejor regalo este año esperándote en casa, Goku –dijo Santa.

–¿Un mejor regalo _este_ año? –preguntó Vegeta, con un dejo de curiosidad. Goku le respondió con un monosílabo.

–Santa me trae algo cada año –respondió inocente y simplón.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Pues… –Goku se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si aquel gesto fuera capaz de ayudarlo a recordar–. Creo que después de que mi abuelito murió.

–Pero sí tú mismo lo mataste ¿y aún así te trae regalos? –murmuró Vegeta.

–¿Celoso, principito? –preguntó mordaz Santa.

–¡C-claro que no! –las palabras salieron atropelladas y el saya no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

–Hagamos un trato: el que sea capaz de repartir más regalos antes de la media noche recibirá el mejor regalo ¿Qué les parece? –propuso alegre y divertido el de las barbas.

–No me interesa para nada –dijo tajante el orgulloso saya.

–¡Ah, vamos, Vegeta! Será divertido, será como una competencia entre tú y yo.

_Competencia._

¡Ah! Adorada palabra que los oídos de Vegeta no podían dejar de pasar desapercibida. El saya más bajo le miró con un refulgir en sus ojos.

–Ja, no perderé ante ti, Kakarotto. No en algo tan estúpido como esto.

–Entonces, ya que se han puesto de acuerdo, cada uno tome un costal y repártanlo lo mejor posible ¡pero hay una condición que se me olvidaba decirles! –dijo Santa mirándolos con una sonrisa de diversión.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Goku, ya con una mano en uno de los costales.

–No pueden usar sus poderes o técnicas. Todo tienen que hacerlo a base de su puro esfuerzo físico, lo cual incluye el escalar los tejados y bajar por las chimeneas con sólo sus propias manos y piernas.

–¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo pretendes que…? ¿Cómo llegaremos a las casas de todos si sólo hay un trineo? –bramó Vegeta.

–No te preocupes por pequeñeces, hombre –Santa hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una cápsula que tras expandirse dejó a la vista un trineo de color rojo reluciente.

–¿Y los renos? –preguntó el príncipe, recién cayendo en la cuenta de que el otro trineo tampoco era halado por los animales característicos.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué _Greenpeace _me ande chingando por tortura de animales o qué?

Decididamente, este Santa Claus era_ muy _raro.

–Como sea, las condiciones del reto lo harán más interesante ¿no lo crees, Vegeta? –dijo entusiasmado Goku, su compañero sólo le gruñó como respuesta.

Después de todo ¿qué difícil era hacer todo eso teniendo en cuanta que un gordinflón lo lograba cada año?

–¡Suerte! –deseó Santa, mirando como cada uno abordaba un trineo y poco a poco se alejaban por direcciones opuestas–. La necesitarán –murmuró.

Santa primero sonrió, luego comenzó a carcajearse casi diabólicamente.

–Je… jeje… JAJAJAJAJA cof, cof, cof. ¡Esos bastardos, se fueron y ni siquiera se dignaron a levantarme!

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…**

–¡Maldito perro, aléjate de aquí! –espetó Vegeta, apunto de lanzarle un _Big Bang Atack_, pero de pronto una nubecita apareció al lado de su cabeza con un Santa diciéndole que no con el dedo índice.

Vegeta apretó un puño, esperó a que el perro se decidiera a lanzársele de nuevo y esta vez le asestó un golpe en la cara, dejándolo noqueado.

–No, no, maltrato en contra de los animales. Así no recibirás regalo, Vegeta –se escuchó la vocecilla de Santa al momento en que escribía en un librito de bolsillo.

–¿Qué? –replicó el saya– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

Santa chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo otra nubecita al lado contrario. Ahí pudo ver a Goku acariciando la cabeza de un perro guardián, a lo que el animalito movió la cola contento para luego marcharse a seguir durmiendo.

A Vegeta le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo.

–Seguiré vigilándote, Vegeta –dijo Santa antes de desaparecer.

–¡Jodete! –bufó.

–¡Ah! Eso también es un punto menos –re-apareció el de las barbas, crispándole los nervios al príncipe.

A ese ritmo, terminaría perdiendo con Kakarotto. Regresó sobre sus pasos sólo para darse cuenta que por culpa de las distracciones de Santa Claus el trineo había sido robado.

–¡Ahg! ¡Me cago en Freezer! –vociferó.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CIERTA PERSONITA EN EL INFIERNO…**

–¡Achú!

–¿Está bien Gran Freezer? –preguntó Zaabon.

–Sí, sí. Seguramente Vegeta que me ha recordado.

**REGRESANDO CON VEGETA…**

–¡Qué le digo que es mío! –gritó Vegeta al oficial de policía que había ordenado llevarse el vehículo por estar estacionado en un lugar prohibido.

–¿Y sus papeles? –preguntó el policía mirándolo con desconfianza.

–¿Mis papeles? –repitió el saya.

"¡Oh, grandioso! Ese gordinflón no me dio nada por el estilo".

–Los olvidé en casa –dijo tan tranquilo.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y yo soy Santa, no?

Una nubecita apareció de nuevo al lado del príncipe.

–Mentir a la autoridad, un punto menos –dijo el de rojo.

–¡Y qué mierda querías que le dijera! –gritó áspero el pelinegro.

El oficial le miró con más desconfianza al ver que el hombre hablaba sólo (él no podía ver la nube misteriosa y vigilante).

Por su parte, Santa chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y Goku apareció en otra nube.

–Oficial, es que estoy en una misión por parte de Santa y tengo que terminar de repartir estos regalos a todos los niños desamparados del mundo –explicó Goku con su habitual cara de inocentón.

El policía le sonrió complacido y rompió la hoja de multa.

–Está bien. Vete muchacho y has feliz a esos niños.

A Vegeta poco le faltó para llevar las manos a los cabellos y arrancárselos… pero pronto tendría una razón para sí hacerlo.

–A ver, sóplele aquí –le dijo el oficial trayendo un raro aparato consigo.

–¿Qué? ¿Y para qué es eso? –le preguntó empezando a sospechar de qué se trataba.

–¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para medir su nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Aunque es más que obvio al verlo hablar sólo.

¡Mierda y más mierda! A como veía las cosas tenía sólo dos opciones: salir corriendo o salir corriendo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó el dichoso costal (sin saber exactamente el por qué) y salió del lugar haciendo un enorme agujero en el techo y se marchó volando.

–¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –escuchó la voz de Santa.

–¿Sabes qué? Piérdete –le respondió sin ánimos de decirle siquiera un insulto.

Santa le miró por otro instante y finalmente sin decir nada más desapareció.

Vegeta se quedó parado en medio del cielo. Era más que obvio que había perdido en contra de Kakarotto, pero él no era de la clase de personas que dejara algo a medias, así que tenía que terminar su labor. Revisó el costalito sólo para darse cuenta que le sobraba un único regalo que repartir. Miró la Luna, por su posición supo que faltaba escasos diez minutos para la media noche. Cruzó el mar, el último regalo debía ser entregado del otro lado de este.

Encontró la casa, una pequeña choza echa de paja y ramas de palmera y adentro una mujer joven con una niña dormida entre sus brazos. Sin darle mayor importancia, dejó el regalo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir. Pero entonces escuchó algo.

–¿Santa? ¿Este año te has puesto a dieta? –preguntó inocente la niña al ver que la silueta era más delgada que la normal.

Vegeta no respondió nada, más deseoso de salir de ahí y largarse a casa.

–Gracias –dijo la niña. El saya no supo lo que le sorprendió más, si sus palabras o el hecho de que la mocosa le tomará de la mano.

La niña sonrió y regresó al lado de su madre. Vegeta parpadeó un par de veces. Un extraño pensamiento cruzó por su mente: si alguna vez él volviera a tener un hijo, le gustaría que fuera una niña que se pareciera a su mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza como para aclararse la mente. Quizá sí había tomado demasiada sidra.

En unos cuantos minutos regresó a Capsule Corp. en donde encontró a Goku despidiéndose de Santa.

–¿Cómo…? –preguntó sin comprender la rápida recuperación del de rojo.

–Una semilla del ermitaño. Nunca falla –le respondió Santa.

–Si podían hacer eso ¿por qué no lo hicieron desde el principio? –dijo Vegeta furioso.

–Vamos no te enojes, príncipe. Hoy es Nochebuena, noche de paz y de amor.

–¡El único 'pas' que quiero oír es pero el de tu cuerpo al caer después de que te golpee! –rugió Vegeta listo para lanzársele encima.

–Bulma está adentro, ella tiene tu regalo, Vegeta. Mejor ve por él –dijo Santa tranquilamente.

El saya se detuvo en su ataque y el de las barbas sonrió satisfecho encendiendo el motor de su trineo.

–¡Adiós, Santa! ¡Y no te olvides de visitarnos el año que entra! –despidió Goku alzando una mano.

**JUSTO UN AÑO DESPUÉS…**

–¡Ah! Eso fue divertido ¿no lo crees? –dijo Goku recostado en el césped–. Espero que este año también nos visite.

–Ni lo invoques, Kakarotto. Sólo de pensarlo… me hace odiar más la Navidad.

Goku rió.

–Bueno, no puedes quejarte. Te dejó el mejor regalo.

El saya de cabellos alborotados les volteó a ver. Vegeta no dijo nada pero instintivamente sus manos apretaron un poco más al bebé que cargaba en brazos.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN TEMPLO DE KAMI SAMA…**

–¿Qué diablos quieres aquí? –soltó de pronto Piccolo con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le helaría el alma.

–¡Waw! –gritó el 'ladrón', perdiendo el equilibrio con ello y cayendo hacia atrás–. Ah, pero si es Piccolo, uno de los extraterrestres que alguna vez quiso conquistar la Tierra y ahora vive aquí –dijo Santa, reconociéndolo…

**FIN**


End file.
